


Glitter

by Mouse9



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse9/pseuds/Mouse9
Summary: It's hard to concentrate on a corpse when there are distractions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with me, this is my first fic in this fandom. I'm still working out the kinks.

Being high functioning meant he saw everything; minute hairs on shirts, marks in dirt from attempts to erase footprints, tells in lying faces.   Usually much quicker than everyone else.  It’s what made him the world’s only consulting detective and excellent at his profession

But there were times when noticing everything was bloody distracting.

A current example of this was standing exactly point six five meters from him talking to John as he looked at the corpse laid out on the exam table.

“…I’ll have to finish the autopsy, of course for conformation, but cause of death is most likely poisoning.”

Of course, it was poisoning, any fool could see that, even John could see that.

He picked up the victim’s hands examining the nails to deduced the type of poisoning when the distraction moved an eighth of a meter to her left and pulled his eyes to her again.

The glint of light, a tiny shiny piece of glitter was resting on her neck, distracting him from his deductions.

“When would you have the report?”  John was asking.  “I expect Lestrade would want to know.”

He glared at the corpse as Molly glanced towards him, turning her head and causing th piece of glitter to catch the light again.

How in the hell was he supposed to concentrate with this?  She turned back to address John and again the glint. 

This was not to be borne.

“I figure as soon as you two finish, I’ll start my…”  her words were cut short with a gasp as he slammed his hands onto the metal table and stalked around the corpse and the table to stop in front of her.

“Um…Sherlock?”  He heard the unasked question in John’s tone. _What in the bloody hell are you doing?_ But he ignored the man, his eyes instead scanning Molly who seemed to have stopped breathing, he eyes wide as she stared up at him.

Ah, there it was.

His fingers slid across the skin of Molly’s neck a fingernail lightly scraping to remove the offending piece of glitter from her.   He felt her swallow hard, the tendons under her skin rippling against his fingertips.  His finger slid a quick trail from her neck to her clavicle before removing entirely.

The entire action took seconds and he filed the feel of her skin against his fingertips and his reactions to it away for future study.  He held the finger up, the piece of glitter noticeable.

“You had this on you.”  He stated.

Her eyes moved to his finger and she took a deep breath.

“Oh,” She laughed nervously, her hand unconsciously moving across the same path his fingers just took as if trying to memorize the path.  “I was writing out holiday cards last night,”  she said by way of explanation, mostly directed towards John.

“Must have missed some glitter.”

“It was distracting.”  He flicked the offending piece from his fingertips.  Her eyes went back up to his face.  Their gazes locked.

He wasn’t sure what to do with the curious expression on her face so he wrapped his coat around him like a shield and took a step back. 

“The report, Molly, please, as soon as you can.”

“I…of course.”

He spun around pointedly ignoring the looks Molly and John gave each other. He’d never admit to himself how much he liked  the feel of her against his fingertips.

 


End file.
